Magic Vs Science
by J.M. Zorander
Summary: Ron apperates to the wrong place and confusion is assured to commence. Rated T on the safe side. This story is now up for adoption. I no longer have the time for this story.
1. FYI

Warning: I unfortunately own nothing. Constructive Criticism is appreciated but no bashing please. Remember those who have imagination and can create their own characters write, those who can't, like me, borrows others characters and write fan fiction.


	2. Coffee and Lass Ears

Carter was pouring his first cup of coffee when his pager went off. "Damn it. What now? ZOE!!!"

"Yea dad?"

"I have to go downtown. So you have to catch the bus."

"Why?"

"Because there is an emergency."

"Ok"

Harry and Hermione had just Apparated into the Black House. "Where's Ron? He went ahead of us. He should be here."

"No clue Harry. He probably apparated to the wrong place… again."

"Well, let's wait a few minutes and then if he's still not here we can follow him."

"Alright. But if we have to go after him, again, he's in serious trouble."

"Jo, what's going on?"

"No clue Carter, all I know is that people are getting hit by lasers from the sky and we have to stop it somehow."

"Oomph"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well who are you."

"I asked first."

"Men… and I use the term very loosely."

"Fine, I'm…"

"Ronald Weasly you are in sooo much trouble. Can't you do anything right. We were waiting on you for 10 minutes."

"Sorry Mione. Sorry Harry. You know how bad I am at Apparition."

"All you had to do was concentrate on a building's image. And you couldn't even do that. Come on Ron."

"The house made me think of Siri…Uggh…What was that for Mione?" Ron then realized what he was saying. "Sorry mate."

"It's ok Ron. I have to get over it sometime."

"Well anyway, the house made me think of that and that made me think of the incident and That made me think of HER. And all of a sudden, I'm landing on my bloody ass here. Where ever here is."

"Sorry to interrupt, as fascinating as this conversation is, but what the hell is going on and who are you."

The girl then spoke up, "Well, I'm Hermione, you've already met the idiot that is Ron, and this is Harry. Now who may I ask are you?"

"Well I'm Sherriff Carter and this is my deputy Jo Lupo."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both Mr. Carter, Ms. Lupo."

"It's Jo, and what are those lasers?"

"Mione, what are lass-ears."

"Lay-sers Ron and they are the Scientific, man-made, beam of light and energy capable of doing many things."

"Wow, we've got laser beams falling from the sky and genius kids. Next thing I know magic will exist."

"WHAT…there's no magic here! Where are we guys?!?"

"Ron, muggles know nothing about magic. Remember?"

"Oh yea."

"What's up with Harry, that's his name right?"

"Yes, I don't know… Oh damn."

"What?"

"Ron, what was the last thing you were concentrating on?"

"Her…Oh Bloody Hell!"

"Yes Ron. For once, you're right. Bloody, Bloody Hell! Is there a way to get to the roof Mr. Carter?"

"It's just Carter, and yes."

"Would you mind showing us this way? We can handle it from there." Harry spoke for the first time.

"No problem. Why did I have to be Sherriff here?"

"Because you were the only one dumb enough to take the job."

"Thanks Jo thanks a lot."

"No problem."


	3. Carter Goes Diving and Henry's Secret

"_Why did I have to be Sherriff here?"_

"_Because you were the only one dumb enough to take the job."_

"_Thanks Jo thanks a lot."_

"_No problem."_

When they got up to the roof, Harry turned to Carter and said, "Thank you for the help, good bye."

"I'm not leaving."

"Trust me this is for your own safety."

"I've been in worse situations."

"Oh...Have you ever been attacked with a Crusiatus Curse, hmm… No, well how about the Avadva Kedva Curse, also known as the Killing curse, and lived. A no again, well I have so you can leave now."

"Give me proof that this is dangerous to me. One single bit of proof."

"well how about the fact that there are approximately 50 Death Eaters flying around up there and We are the ones who need to stop them before they destroy the entire world."

"That's a good bit of proof."

"Thank you and good bye."

Carter turned and went to the door as though to leave. However, once he got behind the door he stayed there. "Man, either those kids are crazy or I am."

"Who ya talking to?"

"Whoa, Fargo don't scare me like that."

"What did I do?"

"You snuck up on me."

"Carter, I wasn't sneaking. And I'm about as good at sneaking as a plasma cannon that's being used for time travel."

"Huh??"

"Sneaking and I don't mix."

"ok and I was talking to myself."

"What about."

"Those kids out there."

"Where?" Fargo tries to open the door and Carter slams it shut.

"Don't let them see you!"

"Who? Those teenagers. Geez Cater, it's not like they can do magic."

"That's what's making me so crazy. They say they can. They rattled off this entire list of spells and everything."

"Weird. Well good luck."

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to help me?"

"Last time I checked I wasn't Sherriff."

"Fargooo…."

"Fine. I'll help you out of the goodness of my heart."

"Thanks Fargo."

"No problem. Now what's the plan?"

"There is none."

"Good-bye."

"Oh no you don't."

"Fine I'll get Henry."

"Fine." Fargo turned to leave but before he was out of sight, Carter stopped him. "Fargo, Hurry these kids scary me more than that giant radiation eating thing."

"Got it."

"Henry, Henry."

"What is it Fargo?"

"Carter sent me. He said to tell you that there are three kids on top of the Jail saying that Dark Wizards are attacking us. I tried to tell him that he was crazy but he wouldn't listen to me. Can you tell him?"

"Fargo, Go back to Carter. Tell him I'll be there in a minute." Once Henry was sure that Fargo was gone. He muttered, "_Accio Wand." _ Then talking to himself he said, "It's been a long time and I had hopes that I would never need you again. But, the Dark Lord has returned and so will I." Henry then left to see Carter and the kids.

"_Muffiliato._"

"good thinking Mione. You ready for this guys?"

"Of course Harry. Everyone's ready to fight Death Eaters."

"Hey it could be worse. They could be **spiders**."

"You're the only one afraid of spiders.'

"So?"

"guys incoming Death Eater."


	4. Crazy Ladies and Revelations

Previously: _"guys incoming Death Eater."_

"_Immobulus."_

"_Expelliarmus."_

"_Impedimenta."_

"_Petrificus Totalus."_

"Well guys it could have been worse."

"Of course Harry. It just got worse. Hahahaha." Said a maniacal voice well known to Harry. It had haunted his dreams for the past year or so.

"Bellatrix. _Incarcerous_!"

"Missed me. Hahahaha."

"Bellatrix, leave this place. Before I step in to this battle." Said a deep voice. With a loud pop Bellatrix was gone. "You did very…"

"_Levicorpus."_

"Henry, I told you…"

"No worries Jack, _Libracorpus."_

"How can you do that?"

"What you thought there were only wizards in England?"

"No, but…"

"Mione, you're supposed to be the smart one. Ron figured this out before you."

"You did Ron."

"Yeah."

"Well I guess it was a stupid question."

"Henry, you and huh?'

"How about we talk about this safely on the ground. Preferably in a building. You never know with Death Eaters."

"We're not going anywhere without some answers." Harry said forcefully.

"Well you're not going to get any up here so have fun."

"Harry just bend a little. If it is a trap, the odds are in our favor.

Harry just mumbled, "Fine." And they then followed Fargo. When they finally got to the first floor, Harry was already bursting with questions.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "The guy they call Henry, does he remind you of Kingsley?"

"Kind of. Their voices are a lot alike."

"Here I will answer any of your questions."

"Well Henry, I have one. What the hell is going on here?"

"Well Carter it all started 16 years ago." At this Harry, Hermione, and Ron's heads snapped up. "You see I was part of a secret society dedicated to…"

"Taking down Lord Vol…"

"Harry."

"Fine, He Who Must Not Be Named and it was called the Order of the Phoenix. The order was lead by Albus Dumbldore."

"Yes, the name you most likely know me as is Henry Kingsley."

"I told you so guys. Sorry Mr. Kingsley I couldn't help that."

"And you are?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, the complete idiot next to me is Ronald Weasly, and…"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"The Boy Who Lived. How weird to meet you. Your parents were fine people. How is Shacklebolt?"

"He's fine."

"And Albus?"

A deathly silence settled over the room. Finally, Hermione spoke, "Mr. Kingsley, Professor Dumbledore was killed last year, just before school let out."

"Oh well, then. Now I seem to remember a Death Eater turned good, hmm what was his name?"

"Severus Snape." Harry spit out vhenamly.

"Yes, how's he doing?"

"He murdered Dumbledore."

"Well where was I?"

"You were part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Yes as I was saying, soon after your parents were killed Harry, I found out that a few Death Eaters had fled over here. I was sent here to track them down and either kill them or send them back to the Ministry for a trial, not that anyone cared if they got a trial that was what they said to be politically correct."

"Of course." Carter murmured. "Witches have to be politically correct."

"Hey guys, so I was over at GD and I found this baby."

"Zane, what is that?"

"Zane, get your hand off that now."


	5. Padded Rooms and The Spanish Inqusition

"_Zane, get your hand off that now."_

Zane removed his hand and asked why.

"Because that is no normal scientific device."

"It's a port key right."

"Yes."

"What's a port key?"

" If you touch it at the wrong moment or if the wrong person, or right person it depends on your point of view, touches it then you get whisked off somewhere."

"So how's this somewhere decided?"

"It's set by the witch or wizard that creates the port key."

"Carter, why are these people sitting here instead of in a nice padded room."

" 'Mione, why would we be in a room full of cushions? And why would it be nice?"

"Ron, a padded room is the muggle equivalent of the Pshyc ward at St. Mungo's and it wouldn't be nice."

"He's saying he thinks we're insane. Hmm… Let see…_Accio…_Harry what are those things over there?"

"They're pens Ron."

"Ok, _Accio Pens_."

"Oh Zane, watch out…" clank, "For the pen cup."

"Ouch. What the…How did that get over there?"

"An Accio charm."

"A whata charm?"

"Accio, from the Latin word to call or to come. It means I summon or I call. It is…"

"Hermione, enough history of magic for now ok?"

"Fine. But there is no problem with being knowledgeable on a certain subject."

"Yes but Hermione, you are knowledgeable on every subject."

"Shut up you guys."

"Hey dad. How's your day going."

"Zoe! School's out already."

"DAD, it was canceled because of the laser beams from the sky."

"Right, I should have known that. Then where were you?"

'Hanging out with friends. NO need to go all Spanish Inquisition on me."

"News flash I'm your father it's my job 'to go all Spanish Inquisition' on you."

"So dad, who are the kids."

"They are wizards."

"Dad, what did you eat this morning?"

"Zoe, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Hey Harry, why do people constantly talk about us like we're not here?"

"No clue Ron but it's highly rude."

"fine then, who are you guys?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasly.

"Hermione Granger."

"Zoe Carter. And what does my dad mean when he says you guys are wizards?"

"Just what he said."

"Great, I'm stuck in a room full of crazies."

"Who would you believe if they said that wizardry existed?"

"Allison, Allison Blake, the head of GD."

"Allison, can we bother you for a minute."

"Of course Zoe. What seems to be the problem?"

"My dad, Fargo, Zane, and these three kids all are telling me magic exists."

"We have names."

"Fine, my dad, Fargo, Zane, Hermione, Harry, and Ron are all telling me magic exists. Better now guys?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Really Zoe. It's probably a mass hallucination."

"What if we could prove magic exists?"

"Well that would be a different story. If you can prove that magic exists I would have to revise my theory that it doesn't."

"Man, Mione, she's just like you."

"Excuse Ron, Do you have a private room we can show you in?"

"We'll go to my office."


	6. Magic KKK and Love

"_Well that would be a different story. If you can prove that magic exists I would have to revise my theory that it doesn't."_

"_Man, Mione, she's just like you."_

"_Excuse Ron, Do you have a private room we can show you in?"_

"_We'll go to my office."_

"Well I'm waiting."

"_Accio Pens."_

"What the…"

"Allison, language! The baby is right over there!"

"Sorry Zoe. But you know you were thinking the same thing."

"Maybe but I wasn't going to say it in front of my goddaughter."

"Sure you weren't."

"Ummm back to the Death eaters please."

"The Who's?" Allison asked at the same time as Zoe.

"The Death Eaters, a group of dark wizards who have pledged allegiance to the Dark Lord, also known as He Who Must Not Be Named."

"English please."

"Think KKK but with wizards and against non-magical people and any wizards born from such parents."

"Gottcha."

"So what does this have to do with our town?"

"No clue really. Vol- sorry- The Dark Lord, must have decided he didn't like this town.

"Harry your forgetting that there was, and is, a "blood traitor" in this town."

"Oh yeah, that didn't help matters either."

"What is a blood traitor?"

"A pureblood wizard, someone who has a long history of magic in their family, who doesn't think that muggle-born wizards are scum."

"Mugge-born wizards?"

"Wizards born to non-wizards."

"Oh, ok."

"So what are we going to do about this problem?"

"Well there is another possibility."

"What is it?"

"There's a Horrocucks around here somewhere."

"A what?"

"An item that you put part of your soul into. It's very dark magic. Harry has to find and destroy these before we can kill He Who Must Not Be Named."

"Why does Harry have to do this?"

"Because he is the Boy Who Lived."

"Or as we call him, The Boy Who Is To Stubborn To Die."

"And that means?"

"That he is the only person EVER to survive the Killing Curse."

"How?"

"Love." Harry choked out.

"Still don't get it."

"It's very simple," Hermione started, "Harry's mother sacrificed herself for him, giving him a protective barrier made completely of love. When He Who Must Not Be Named tried to kill him the spell was turned back on him, creating a bond between them and making Harry the only one able to kill him."

"Well weirder things have happened here."

"Like what?"

"Well there was the radiation eating slug that tried to destroy the town, there was the people who were drowning from the inside out, and let's not forget the 'mummy's curse'"

"the what??? Why didn't you get a curse breaker?"

"Well, we opened this tomb and the hieroglyphs mentioned how anyone who opened it would bring death upon all. And no one really paid attention to it, and it turned out that there was this disease that had been lying dormant in the tomb and Fargo almost died, but we found the cure."

"Huh?"

"Ignore Ron, he's never really had any interaction with non-wizards."

"No problem."

Suddenly there was a pop, and a young man with platinum blond hair appeared."Malfoy, what are you doing here?"


	7. Meeting Aunty Lexi and Talking Houses

_Suddenly there was a pop, and a young man with platinum blond hair appeared."Malfoy, what are you doing here?"_

"Ron can't you see he's hurt? He needs healing."

"Well I'm not going to help that git."

"Well then I will."

"With what?"

"Excuse me, who do you think thought to bring medical supplies?"

"You."

"And who holds on to them."

"You. But 'Mione, why are you going to help HIM?

"Because if he's healed he's in a better position to answer questions."

"Fine."

"Now where did I put that Skel-grow?"

"She'll be a while. But when she's done we need to find a place to hold him."

"Well I would say the Jail but that would tell everyone something's up without saying a word." Allison said.

"Allison, what about my house?"

"Zoe, what?"

"Allison, we have S.A.R.A.H. there and Aunt Lexi, probably, plus schools not going to be in session for a while thanks to the attack, so why not?"

"Who's Sarah?"

"Our house."

"And they thought we were crazy, Harry their house has a name."

"Yeah, she's a smart house. There literally is a computer taking care of everything."

"oh."

"Well Ron you feel stupid yet."

"there we go. Done, finally. So where are we going to put him?"

"I'll ask my dad and then we can take him to my house."

"OK. Thanks." After Zoe left she turned to Ron, "She reminds me of Ginny soo much, it isn't funny."

"I know. It's kinda creepy."

""Who's Ginny?"

"Ginny's my younger sister. She had to go to Hogwarts this year."

"Hogwarts is a magic school."

"He said yes, now let's get him over there."

"Alright. Harry do you have the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well it would be weird if four people walked in here, and five people came out."

"Got it. Here you go."

"_Wingardium levouso._" Hermione then put the cape over Draco. "Let's go."

They set off through town. The official story being that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were cousins visiting from England. When they got to the house Zoe remembered something, "Guy's we're going to have to tell my Aunt Lex the truth."

"Why?"

"Because she's the family historian, she's traveled all around the world and would know of any cousins in England. But don't worry she'll accept the explanation without any questions. She's just like that."

"Ok. Let's get this show on the road."

"What show?"

"It's an expression Ron."

"Aunt Lex, I'm home. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen."

"Hey Aunt Lex."

"Hey Zoe, who are your friends?"

"This is Hermione Granger, The red-head is Ron Weasly, and the other is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you all. But who's the boy that's floating?"

"that's Draco Malfoy."

"ok. Now you told your father you were doing this right Zoe?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid."

" My younger brother can be a stick in the mud. I've never really understood it. You need to have a relaxed environment in order to foster creativity."

"Zoe, I am identifying high quantities of an unknown substance. Should I be worried?" A mechanical voice said.

"No S.A.R.A.H., everything's fine." Upon seeing her guests shocked expressions Zoe laughed, "Welcome to Eureka."


	8. Ferrets and PotHeads

"_Zoe, I am identifying high quantities of an unknown substance. Should I be worried?" A mechanical voice said._

"_No Sara, everything's fine." Upon seeing her guests shocked expressions Zoe laughed, "Welcome to Eureka."_

"Ms…"

"It's just Lexi."

"Lexi there's something you should know."

"That you're all wizards. Floating the boy through the door was a big hint."

"I can't see Malfoy. Can you Harry?"

"No the cloak's still on him."

"Then how can she…?"

"No clue 'Mione. Come on."

"Hey sis."

"Jack, they're starting to catch on."

"Really? Already?"

"I kinda slipped up. Someone was under an Invisibility Cloak and I mentioned seeing them."

"Oh Lexi, what will I ever do with you?"

"You know you love me."

'Sherriff, I have detected a large quantity of an unknown substance in the house. Should I take action?"

"No Sara and the substance is now identified as magic."

"Thank you Sherriff. The substance is now filed for future reference."

When the others got to their rooms they all got together for a meeting. "_Muffiliato."_

"Good thinking Mione."

"Thanks. Now is it me or does that Aunt Lexi remind you of Luna Lovegood?"

"Yea and that guy Fargo reminds me a lot of Neville."

"This is really weird because Allison reminded me of you Mione."

"Really Harry?"

"Yea wicked smart and at a relatively young age too."

"Henry is obviously Kingsley."

"No Ron, he's Kingsley's father. The parallel to draw would be Dumbledore."

"Well than who's Zane?"

"hmm… Now tell me if I'm pushing it but he reminds me of one of your brothers Ron."

"Man you've gone mental."

"Fine, but you've got to admit that the parallels are creepy Ron."

"I'll admit that. But that's it."

"More than I had before isn't it?"

"I guess."

Mean while on the other side of the house, "Dad what's going on. How could Aunt Lexi see Malfoy when the Invisibility Cloak was on him?"

"Honey there are things that I can't explain right now. I'll tell you when the time is right."

"But Dad…"

"Not now."

"Fine. But only for now."

"Until the time is right."

"So…What are we going to do about the Ferret?"

"No clue."

"Who's the Ferret?"

"Hey Zoe, the Ferret refers to Malfoy and a funny incident in our fourth year of Hogwarts."

"What funny incident?"

"Well Malfoy was being a git…"

"As usual."

"Ron, it's my story. Anyway our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher transfigured him into a ferret and was bouncing him around, until the Transfiguration teacher made him stop."

"He left the whiskers though."

"You're right that is funny."

"You try it and see how funny it is." Said a strange voice. When everyone turned around, they saw Malfoy standing in the doorway. "So who are you? Another one of the Pot-Head Fan Club?"

"Oh go stuff it Malfoy. We help you and you still are a git, some things never change."

"Well it's better than being a blood-traitor Weasel."

"Excuse me. You can either shut the up or leave. You're in my house you play by my rules."


	9. Nargles and Death Eaters

"_Excuse me. You can either shut the up or leave. You're in my house you play by my rules."_

"Technically Zoe, he is in your father's house."

"Not the time S.A.R.A.H.. And the rules are the same."

"Who said that? Show yourself."

"That would be physically impossible."

"Why?"

"I am the house, therefore I it would be impossible remove myself from me."

"Huh??"

"S.A.R.A.H. is a smart house. She can do almost anything."

"What?"

"Malfoy basically she is a house elf but a computer."

"Don't be nice to the Ferret 'Mione."

"Yeah he's just a prig."

At this point Carter entered the room. "So what's going on here?"

"Nothing dad."

"Zoe…Is this the oh no we're all about to die from nuclear radiation type of nothing?"

"No dad. And that was only once. You don't have to get on my back about it all the time."

"One time is once too much Zoe. And you told me then that it was nothing too."

"Ummm what's going on?"

"Nothing just rehashing close calls."

"Which close calls? I love rehashing."

"We are NOT rehashing Aunt Lexi."

"So this is the guy responsible for all the angry vibes in the house."

"Yes Aunt Lex this is Malfoy."

"Really you must mellow out. Happy thoughts otherwise…"

"What the Nargales will enter my brain? Come on Loony anyone can see you just took an aging potion."

"Who's Loony?"

"Loony is the rude nickname some people use in reference to Luna Lovegood."

"So I'm like her."

"Yeah if she aged about 5 years and got some brains."

"Ronald, that's not a nice way to talk about your sister's friend. Especially when Luna's father and your father are good friends."

"Sorry 'Mione."

"Hello everyone. Malfoy what are you doing here?"

"Henry, how did you know who he is?"

"Unfortunately I went to school with a Lucius Malfoy. All the Malfoy's look the same."

"Let me guess Gryffindor." Draco sneered.

"No, I was in Ravenclaw."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"At Hogwarts there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You're sorted into a house based on your personality. Harry, Ron, and I are all in Gryffindor, while Malfoy is in Slytherin. Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other. However, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are neutral, usually."

"Usually?"

"Well that is a stereotype. Currently most people hate the Slytherins because most of them have sided with the Dark Lord."

"Just like the Ferret here."

"I'm not…"

"Don't try to say that you're not with Them. I saw you try to kill Dumbledore."

"He what!!!!!!!!!!"

"You heard Harry he tried to kill Dumbledore."

Upon learning, this Henry looked furious. "How could you murder such a nice man?!?" He exploded.

"Umm I think this is the time when we back away slowly." Carter suggested. "Henry, you're my friend, and the mayor, I would hate to have to arrest you for something as ordinary as manslaughter so you might want to calm down.

"You're right Carter. However, I want him out of Eureka."


	10. And the Secret is Out

"_You're right Carter. However, I want him out of Eureka."_

"Excuse me, Henry I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not Hermione?"

"Because the minute we let him out of our sight he can go to the Dark Lord and tell him exactly where we are. And you. I am correct in assuming you are still part of the resistance?"

"Yes, yes we can't allow that. I'll have to talk with Zane and Allison about this."

"I'll talk to Jo. She might have an idea about what to do."

"Alright Zoe can you stay here?"

"Sure dad. But what about my job?"

"Well I've got to go pick up some organic lettuce. I'll explain to your boss about why you aren't coming in today."

"Thanks Aunt Lex. I'll watch the kids for you."

"What would I do without you Zoe?"

"I have no clue. You'd probably be off in Zimbabwe trying to help the children there."

"So true, so true. Well, see you later."

"Not if I see you first." Zoe teased and with that, all the adults left the room. "So you guys going to tell me the whole story or am I going to have to force it out of my dad or Henry?"

"I blame Malfoy."

"We already knew that Weasel. You are so immature."

"Well at least I'm not a death eater."

"I'm not a Death Eater."

"Yeah right Ferret Face."

"I'm not. Killing Dumbledore was my initiation test and I failed."

"Sure Malfoy. And I'm a Muggle."

"Excuse me the story please."

"Oh yea. Well the abridged version is that Malfoy's father is a death eater and Malfoy hated us all through school. Last year he tried to kill our headmaster but he couldn't do it. So then our Potions Professor ("Snape" Harry sneers.), who everyone thought was a death eater turned good, killed Dumbledore for him.

"I'll prove it to you." He pushed up his sleeve. "See no Dark Mark. I'm not a Death Eater, much to my father's dismay."

"So what do we do now?"

"Hey S.A.R.A.H., where's Zoe."

"Zoe is currently in the kitchen with four unidentified people who have an abundance of a substance identified by Sherriff Carter as magic."

"Thanks. Hey Zoe."

"Hey Jo."

"That's Jo?"

"Yes, Ferret Face, that's Jo."

"Umm Ferret Face?"

"It's a long story Jo. So my dad sent you over here."

"Yeah he was ranting on and on about magic and mayhem and arresting Henry."

"And you didn't understand a word of it did you?"

"Exactly. So I came over here because you'd explain it much clearer."

"Well you already know Harry, Ron, and Hermione right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the blond dude is Malfoy."

"Ok…"

"And they'reallwizards."

"What was that last part?"

"Umm… the blond dude is Malfoy?"

"Zoe…."

"Fine, they are all wizards."

"That's what I thought you said."

"Henry is too."

"Henry, yeah right. There's no such thing as magic."

"Why are you telling the best kept secret ever to a bunch of muggles, Granger?"

"Why should we tell you Ferret?"

"So I don't turn you in to the Ministry of Magic."


	11. Author's Note

I have lost the motivation and the time commitment it would take to continue these stories properly. If anyone would like to take them over PM me.

J. M. Zorander


End file.
